Gomoji no Ito
by yuukica tierra
Summary: Apakah hati ini kumiliki hanya untuk terluka? Something Soubi hides in his heart.


What do you hide in your heart, Soubi?

My first fanfic, dengan judul yang diambil dari judul lagunya aluto.

Disclaimer : Yun Kouga

* * *

**Gomoji no Ito**

Soubi teringat akan sentuhan Ritsu-_sensei_ yang terasa memanjakan tubuhnya, dan pada saat yang sama dia teringat ketika Ritsu-_sensei_ melayangkan cambukan yang merobek kulit punggungnya.

Soubi teringat akan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Aoyagi Seimei. Seimei yang masih sangat muda dan manis. Seimei yang lebih pendek darinya, dengan senyum menawan.

"Jadi… kutuliskan namaku di sini?" tanya Seimei pada Soubi, tersenyum manis sambil menyentuh leher Soubi dengan jari-jarinya yang lembut.

Serpihan-serpihan kenangan itu begitu…

"Jangan sentuh aku."

…menyakitkan.

_Aku ingin memakaikan syal padamu. Aku tidak mau kau sakit._

"Aku tidak sudi kausentuh dengan tangan kotormu itu. Pulanglah, tidurlah seorang diri di kamarmu yang kosong."

"Aku mengambil telingamu agar kau menjadi budakku."

Aku tidak bisa lagi menangis. Hatiku hancur, tetapi aku tidak bisa menangis.

Soubi menorehkan warna merah ke kanvasnya, namun dia pikir warna itu salah berada di sana. Dicecarnya kembali coretan warna merah itu dengan cat hitam.

"Aku suka melihat rasa kesepian di wajahmu."

Seimei. Seimei. Seimei. Aku hidup hanya untukmu, _my Sacrifice._

Seperti apa dia memperlakukan Ritsuka? Begitu lembutkah? Begitu penuh kasih sayangkah? Ritsuka tampak begitu menyayangi Seimei. Mengapa dia tidak memperlakukanku seperti itu? Aku hidup untuknya, tetapi dia tidak hidup untukku.

Apakah Seimei-ku dan Seimei milik Ritsuka… berbeda?

"Soubi! Jadi kau datang padaku karena Seimei yang menyuruhmu? Kau selalu me-ngatakan kau mencintaiku! Kenapa? Karena Seimei menyuruhmu?"

Suara Ritsuka bergetar. Aku tahu rasanya. Aku sangat tahu.

"Berhentilah mencintaiku! Aku benci mendengarmu mengatakannya!"

_Ritsuka?_

"Soubi!"

Berbagai perasaan yang menggedor-gedor hati Soubi sejak tadi, perasaan yang menyakitkan dan membingungkan, seketika tergantikan oleh kekhawatiran saat Soubi mendapati Ritsuka berdiri dengan seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup di pintu. Payung yang dibawa anak itu sepertinya tidak bisa mengatasi hujan badai di luar.

"Aku memanggilmu sejak tadi!" Ritsuka terlihat jengkel dan mendorong Soubi de-ngan kedua tangannya. Soubi selalu ingin tertawa melihat Ritsuka marah, tetapi kali ini niatnya urung.

"Kau demam," Soubi menutup pintu di belakang Ritsuka sehingga irama hujan badai di luar sana terpotong dari jangkauan pendengarannya. "Apa yang kaulakukan di tengah hujan begini? Kau bisa menghubungiku jika ada yang kaubutuhkan."

"Bodoh!" bentak Ritsuka. "_Kau tadi bilang di telepon bahwa kau sakit!_ Makanya aku datang!"

Soubi terdiam. Ritsuka membawa sesuatu dalam kantong plastik, tetapi Soubi tidak ingin tahu apa itu. Dia merasa bersalah karena membohongi Ritsuka. Merasa bersalah karena dia terbawa perasaan dan membuat Ritsuka menembus hujan untuk menemuinya. Selalu saja seperti ini. Soubi merasa selalu dikendalikan melampaui kemampuannya menguasai dirinya sendiri.

_Aku selalu membohongi… Ritsuka. Dan diriku sendiri._

"Kau berbohong lagi padaku."

"Maafkan aku," bisik Soubi. Dikeringkannya tubuh Ritsuka dengan handuk setelah melepaskan pakaiannya yang basah. Tubuh kecil Ritsuka tampak merah dan agak panas. "Kau demam," kata Soubi lagi sambil memakaikan pakaian kering pada Ritsuka. Ritsuka tidak merespon, tampak lelah.

"Jadi kau tidak sakit?" tanya Ritsuka.

"Ssstt," Soubi meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Ritsuka, lalu membaringkannya di tempat tidurnya.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka memberontak. "Aku tidak—"

"Ya, kau sakit."

Jika Ritsuka tidak datang, perasaanku takkan sesakit ini.

"Apa yang kaulukis?"

"Abstrak."

Soubi tidak ingin memandang mata Ritsuka. Memandang mata polos itu membuat hatinya tercabik, seperti ketika dia masih terlalu muda untuk mengetahui bahwa kedua orangtuanya meninggal, bukan hanya tidur seperti pikirannya saat itu.

"Kenapa abstrak? Banyak hal indah yang bisa kaulukis."

"Ritsuka, sebaiknya kau beristirahat."

"Jangan mengaturku!"

"Baiklah."

Keindahan? Itu sebuah hal yang abstrak, seperti kesedihan. Tidak ada yang pernah bisa melukiskan kesedihan, karena kesedihan hanya bisa dirasakan.

"Tanganmu kotor."

Aku suka rasa sakit saat kauukirkan namamu di leherku. Semua rasa sakit yang kauciptakan pada tubuhku, luka, darah,… semua itu adalah tanda kepemilikanmu atas diriku. Bukankah begitu? Rasa sakit ini… berbeda dari yang dirasakan orang lain.

"Orangtuamu meninggal. Kalau kau tidak mengerti itu, kau bodoh."

"Diam! Aku tidak mengizinkanmu bicara! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"Bangun, Soubi! Cambukan itu bukan apa-apa!"

"Soubi, kau selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku!"

Luka itu bisa kaulukiskan di tubuhku semaumu, tetapi kesedihan itu… Kesedihan itu hanya bisa kurasakan. Jika kau tidak ingin aku mengatakannya, tidak akan kukatakan. Tetapi bagaimanapun kau memerintahkanku untuk melukiskan kesedihan, kau tidak bisa membuat-ku patuh padamu.

Aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain kesedihan. Kesedihan, yang sudah menggerogoti hatiku terlalu dalam, meneguk habis air mataku dan…

"Soubi!"

Kedua lengan mungil Ritsuka melingkari tubuh Soubi. Soubi tersentak, merasakan suhu tubuh Ritsuka yang melekat ke tubuhnya meningkat. Napas Ritsuka mengalir dari celah yang tercipta antara wajahnya dan punggung Soubi, tersengal-sengal, napas yang basah.

"Kau tidak mau mengatakan apapun padaku."

_Ritsuka menangis._

"Kau tidak pernah memikirkanku. Kau selalu memikirkan Seimei."

Soubi menarik Ritsuka ke pangkuannya, memeluknya erat-erat. Wajah Ritsuka yang merah karena demam dan menangis membuat hati Soubi semakin tidak karuan.

"Kenapa kau mengganti bajuku yang basah?" isak Ritsuka. "Bukankah hanya Seimei yang kaukhawatirkan?"

Seperti yang selalu terjadi, Soubi tidak bisa menjawab. _Memang, aku mengkhawatirkan Seimei, tetapi…_

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku menghubungimu? Bukankah hanya Seimei yang menghubungimu selama ini? Kalau Seimei masih hidup, kau akan meninggalkanku, kan, Soubi? Kau akan selalu bersama Seimei dan melupakanku, kan?"

"Jangan…"

Soubi teringat sepotong memori tentang kecupannya di bibir Ritsuka. Hanya ciuman, namun setiap dia memberikannya, setiap ciuman itu menjadi ciuman yang berbeda. Ciuman yang semakin dalam seiring waktu, mengikatnya dengan Ritsuka dengan benang yang tak terlihat.

Soubi mengecup bibir Ritsuka. Air mata Ritsuka berlinangan, membasahi tangannya yang memegang wajah anak itu. _Jangan sebutkan nama itu, Ritsuka._

Benang yang berbeda dari benang pengikatnya dengan Ritsu-_sensei_ maupun benang yang membuatnya menjadi milik Seimei.

Ritsuka melepaskan kecupan Soubi, memandangi pria di hadapannya dengan mata penuh air yang membuat Soubi merasa sangat berdosa, lalu dipeluknya Soubi erat-erat sambil tersedu. Tampaknya Ritsuka lupa bahwa dia tidak pernah mau seseorang tahu dia menangis.

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu," Soubi mengusap telinga kucing Ritsuka.

"Ya, kau akan melupakanku, jika…"

"Ritsuka, tataplah aku."

_Wajah Ritsuka yang merah dan basah manis sekali._

Soubi menunggu hingga Ritsuka bisa mengendalikan tangisannya, kemudian ditatapnya mata Ritsuka. Soubi merasa damai dan luka hatinya, meskipun hanya segores kecil, terasa terobati. Ritsuka manis seperti Seimei, tetapi tatapannyalah yang membuat Soubi merasa selalu terhubung dengan Ritsuka.

"_Aishiteru_, Ritsuka."

_Tubuhnya panas._

"Walaupun Seimei tidak memintaku untuk mencintaimu, aku… aku akan menyerahkan segalanya demi kau, Ritsuka. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan kata-kata menjadi mantra agar kau bisa mempercayaiku sepenuhnya, tetapi… kurasa kata-kata itu menjadi benang yang mengikat kita… begitu sederhana… aku ingin kau mengucapkannya. Kau memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan benang berupa kata-kata itu."

"Apakah… seperti saat kau menggunakan mantra?"

_Ritsuka. Ritsuka. Ritsuka._

"Peluklah aku," bisik Soubi. "Aku ingin kau memelukku, _my Sacrifice._"

Soubi teringat akan rasa hangat yang menyergap hatinya saat Ritsuka memintanya menciptakan kenangan bersama, pada hari pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Soubi teringat ketika dia melarang Ritsuka menyentuhnya karena tangannya berdarah akibat Youji, dan saat itu Ritsuka marah. Tidak seperti Seimei. Tidak.

Soubi teringat rasa ketika ditatapnya mata Seimei atau Ritsu-_sensei_; perasaan seperti melihat ke dalam kegelapan.

Lebih dari itu, Soubi baru saja menyadari, dia tidak bisa mengalahkan mantranya sendiri. Mantra paling kuat yang meresap ke dalam dirinya ketika memandang mata Ritsuka, memandang perasaan yang menuntut pengakuannya.

Pengakuan dari hatinya. dari ikatan benang di hati mereka berdua.

* * *

Kyaaa… fanfic pertama yang menguras air mata TT

my very first fanfic, so please review ^^


End file.
